Welcome to the Witching Hour
by Kaelz
Summary: While Phoebe is away , Monica and Chandler look after her apartment , but they discover something concerning Phoebe and Witchcraft. Chapter 2 Now up
1. I think Phoebe is practicing Witchcraft

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE FRIENDS CHARACTERS. IN FACT I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH FRIENDS.

Summary: How will the gang react when they find out Phoebes a witch?

"Its so cool that we get to look after Phoebe's apartment for the week." Chandler shouted as he and Monica entered Phoebes apartment.

"I know" Monica screeched.

"lets invite everyone over." Chandler said picking up the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire apartment was filled with giggles as the gang attempted to play twister without falling down.

"right hand green" Ross shouted to Rachel. Ignoring the pun she attempted it but the gang ended up on top of each other.

"can we just play scrabble or something?" Joey whined.

"sure I think its in the cupboard" Monica said getting up to look. When she opened the cupboard a big bag fell out spilling its contents on the floor. "hey what is all this stuff?" Ross asked picking up a picture of a five pointed star on a piece of card. Rachel picked up a small dagger with a jewelled handle. Monica opened a small bag of something "Sage" she said. Joey picked up a book "The ways of the Witch" he read. Chandler picked up a handful of candles from the bag.

"I think Phoebe is practicing witchcraft" Ross stated.

To Be Continued....................................... (Please Review)


	2. Blessed Be

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FRIENDS CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO FRIENDS.

Authors Note: Hiya everyone , I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I will be updating on a regular basis from now on.

Welcome to the Witching Hour , Chapter .

The gang sat around Phoebes apartment , looking at the strange contents of the bag. Monica , Rachel and Ross were reading a few books , books about witchcraft that Phoebe had left in the cupboard in the bag.

" I don't get this. Monica said putting down a book. "All this stuff is so wired , how come Phoebe never told us about this? She asked in confusion.

"Yeah its strange" Rachel chimed in.

"So what is this , like voodoo and black magic? Chandler asked in a slightly sarcastic tone that no one seemed to notice.

"I don't think so , this book talks about the basic rules , something called The Wiccan Rede , its quite long but the most important part is a rule that says "_and harm ye none , do what ye will"_ Monica said.

"Oh yeah it says something about it in here , along with some spells. There a spell to make someone forget a secret , one to change the way you look , it sounds really weird. Rachel said.

"Well I'm going to go home , I've got work in the morning." Ross announced.

Shortly after Ross left Rachel and Joey left and Monica and Chandler went to bed. Everyone carried on as normal until the day Phoebe came home from her animal rights trip and then the gang decided to catch her doing something witchy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monica was cleaning the kitchen ready for Phoebe when Chandler shouted across from the window.

"Phoebe just got out of the cab." he informed her.

"okay remember , you do not say anything about the witchcraft we catch her doing something and then we get her to tell us. Monica said putting her cleaning supplies away.

"Hey " came a familiar voice as Phoebe walked in to her apartment putting down her bags.

"Hey" Monica and Chandler at the same time.

"How was the trip?" Monica asked.

"Oh it was brilliant , but I'm glad to be home." Phoebe said.

"Well we are gonna go." Monica said.

"Oh thanks for watching the place you guys." Phoebe said

Chandler and Monica murmured "Your Welcomes" and left. Suddenly Phoebe a mixture of vibes , negative and confused vibes. She went to the closet and pulled out some herbs and candles. She crushed the herbs into a bowl and began to chant:

"Pure light , cleanse this place

Remove the dark energy

Goddess I evoke you

Sweep this space

Let these vibes be erased"

When she had finished she lit a match a dropped in the bowl , the flames grew and turned purple. The fire then went out and a mass of purple smoke rose up and whirled into every corner of the apartment. Once it had settled the room looked much brighter as if a fog had been lifted.

Happily Phoebe smiled to herself.

"Blessed Be" She said quietly

To be Continued………………………………..(Please review)


	3. Maybe it was the Wind

_**Disclaimer: I DO OWN ANY OF THE FRIENDS CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN ANY RIGHTS OVER THE SHOW AND/OR THE ACTORS/ATRESSES.**_

Authors Note: I would like to say a huge thank you to the people who have reviewed this fic so far. Please keep reading as I am updating on a regular basis.

The next morning Phoebe woke up had a shower , brushed her teeth and got dressed. After brushing her hair and getting herself ready for the day , she walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast. She plopped the toast in the toaster and went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. As she was pouring , she felt a series of strong questioning vibes coming from the living room.

"That's weird" she said , confused by the vibes as the spell should have removed them. She walked over to the living area and the vibes became so strong she fell onto the sofa. Her head now became clogged and groggy. Suddenly she remembered her toast , but instead of getting up she stared intently at the toaster and suddenly the toast popped out and at the same time her glass of orange juice shook a little.

"Damn vibes are effecting my powers." she said to herself standing up and spreading butter on her toast.

A bit later Ross , Chandler and Monica were sitting in Central Perk when Joey and Rachel came in.

"hey guys" Rachel greeted sitting on a chair.

"hey" everyone else replied.

"So has anyone talked to Phoebe about the witch thing? Rachel asked.

Monica was just about to say something when Phoebe entered.

"Hey everyone" Phoebe said.

"Pheebs are you okay? You look a bit pale" Chandler asked in concern.

"Yea its just a headache." She said sitting down. But as she sat down her head became so painful she let out a small yelp and all the vibes from everyone came flooding to her , feelings of confusion , curiosity and a lot of questions came gushing through her and then they were gone , taking her headache with her and making her head clear and refreshed.

"You sure?" Monica asked.

"yeah I actually feel a lot better." Phoebe said.

She wondered what the vibes meant , she assumed that since she hadn't used her phycic powers in a while she was just picking up on vibes. She didn't get any vibes again from the apartment or the gang so she just put it out of her mind.

A few days later , after a shopping trip Rachel and Phoebe went back to Monica's place. Phoebe sat on a chair and began reading a magazine , but when they went into the apartment they forgot to shut the door. Rachel had to use the bathroom and just as she came out she noticed the door open.

"Hey Pheebs can you shut the door?" Rachel asked as she heard her cell phone ringing in the other room and went to answer it. But instead of getting up off her chair to close the door Phoebe just looked up from her magazine at the door and it closed of its own accord. Rachel arriving just in time to see this had finished with her phone. She looked at Phoebe and then at the door and then back at Phoebe in shock.

"did you see that?" Rachel asked , still staring.

"What?" Phoebe asked innocently.

"The door--The door closed itself" Rachel said , trying to believe her own words.

"Maybe it was the wind" Phoebe said hiding a wicked little smile.


End file.
